Pingu the Mountaineer
'''Pingu the Mountaineer '''is the fourth episode of the fourth season. Plot Today, Pingu's dad is cleaning his tractor sledge. Soon his cloth starts to get dirty and he asks Pingu to go into the shed and find him a clean one. Whilst searching, Pingu comes across Dad's old rucksack. Inside he finds an old photograph of Dad in the mountains with a young Grandpa. Behind them are a column of stone slabs marking the summit of the mountain. Pingu drags the rucksack out, shows his dad the photo. Pingu wonders if they could go up into the mountains themselves like Dad and Grandpa had done so many years ago. Dad is not so sure; he feels that he might be too old to go climb up mountains at his age and he worries that Pingu might be too young to do it seeing as he had just become an adult when he had done it with Grandpa. Then Dad thinks about how he had felt about it when he had done it before and about how good it will be for him and Pingu to continue the legacy that Grandpa and he had started all those years ago, so he agrees which delights Pingu emencely. They pack up their gear, say goodbye to Mum and they set off into the mountains. Just as the reach the base of the mountain, the end of the rope trailing along the ground gets caught up between two rocks. Pingu tries flicking it loose, but it will not budge, so he pulls as hard as he can. Finally, the rope comes free, and sends Pingu sliding along on his bottom right in front of the base of the mountain. Pingu and Dad rope themselves together and start to walk along the trail that leads them along the side of the mountain. Dad is leading from the front, so he does not notice that Pingu is sliding along behind him as though he is water skiing, making the climb even harder for him to manage. When Dad realises what Pingu is doing, he stops and gives him a rather stern look, so Pingu starts to walk along the trail once more. Soon they come to a very narrow ice bridge leading over a very deep crevasse. Pingu suddenly becomes very scared; this was not what he had had in mind when he wanted to climb this mountain. He wants to go back but Dad contines to cross of to the other side of the bridge. Encouraged by his father's courage, Pingu edges his way carefully across the bridge and once on the other side, jumps into Dad's wings with much relief. Once Dad has comforted Pingu, he points out how much closer they are to the top of the mountain, so they carry on along the trail until they finally make it to the column of stone slabs. From way up there, they can see their igloo down in the distance. Before they had left early, Dad had remembered to bring his camera with him, so he sets it up on a small mound of snow and takes a new photo of himself in front of the stone column with Pingu, just as he and his father had done, all those years ago. Characters *Pingu *Dad *Mum *Grandpa (younger; photograph) Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Pingu's Shed Trivia *Storyboards for this episode can be found in the bonus features of the Japanese DVD Pingu - vol.4. Gallery PingutheMountaineer2.jpg|Pingu's Dad and Young Grandpa film_inside_04_03.jpg|Rare Photo Storyboards Storyboard1.PNG Storyboard2.PNG Storyboard3.PNG Storyboard4.PNG Storyboard5.PNG Storyboard6.PNG Storyboard7.PNG Storyboard8.PNG Storyboard9.PNG Storyboard10.PNG Storyboard11.PNG Storyboard12.PNG Storyboard13.PNG Storyboard14.PNG Storyboard15.PNG Storyboard16.PNG Storyboard17.PNG Storyboard18.PNG Storyboard19.PNG Storyboard20.PNG Storyboard21.PNG Storyboard22.PNG Storyboard23.PNG Storyboard24.PNG Storyboard25.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes